


Typical Valentine

by umbreonblue



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Valentine's Day with the Shouen Tantei-dan!





	

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to.

It was Valentine’s Day for the Boys’ Detective Club.

“What’s everyone is worked up about?” Kobayashi asks.

Hanasaki smiles, “It’s Valentine’s Day!”

Kobayashi raises an eyebrow, “What’s that?”

“It’s a holiday where people give each other chocolate to show their love!” is Hanasaki response.

Kobayashi nods, “So…it’s just a day where people give each other chocolate then…”

Hanasaki nods.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At school, Inoue gets a few boxes of chocolate from girls as wells as Otomo. Yamane, unsurprisingly, get no chocolate whatsoever.

* * *

Katsuda enters HQ, chocolate in hand. Most of it is his, but he delivers a few to Hanasaki and Pippo-chan, who delivers it to Noro.

Akechi also gets some from Twenty Faces, but asks Kobayashi to try it first. In case **that bastard** put anything in them. He says it’s good. Akechi takes the box, and eats the chocolate.

Hanasaki gives Kobayashi some chocolate too. “Thanks,” he smiles as he eats.

Hanasaki smiles back, “You’re welcome!”

* * *

When Noro gets her chocolate, she cheers, and gives Pippo-chan some chocolate covered insects.

* * *

Twenty Faces, surprisingly, gets a box of chocolate too. From **Hanasaki**. Raising an eyebrow, he wonders how the boy managed to find him before trying it. ‘Delicious,’ he thinks before silently thanking the boy.

* * *

Thus, is a typical Valentine’s Day with the Detective Club.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
